Everything Changes
by marryinelmo
Summary: Okay! This is my first fanfic! I kind of suck at summaries but here it goes! Okay, Sango is the stepsister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They all live in one big house, alone. But then that one fateful day when Kagome and Miroku move into the house next doo
1. YAY!

Okay! This is my first fanfic. It was the product of my math, science, and a study hall. Tell me what you think and I'll take any ideas. Remember to R&R! Flames welcome! 

Disclaimer: Sadly I **DO NOT** own the Inuyasha characters. Oh great. Now you've gone and made me depressed.

"Come on Sango!" Sesshomaru called, trying to get his stepsister. "MMM! Not now!" Sango said, as she rolled onto her side. Sesshomaru then, with much distaste, opened her door, and walked in. As he walked through the clutter, he opened the windows. "Come on! You need to get up, so you can get Inuyasha up." Sesshomaru said irritably.

 "Why me?" Sango asked, from under her blankets. "Because only you know how to. So, wake him up, then both of you come downstairs." Sesshomaru said as he left the room. Sango, with much reluctance, got up and headed to the room next door. She knocked as loudly as she could when she reached the door. "Go away Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out from his room.

 Sango walked in, to see a room that much resembled hers in cleanliness. "Come on, Inuyasha…you can go to bed after Sesshomaru talks to us." "No!" said Inuyasha, as he covered his head with his pillow. Sango thought quickly, and finally just jumped onto his bed. "Fine! Fine! I'm up!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango stood up and helped Inuyasha up.

 They trudged downstairs while they heard Sesshomaru yelling at one of the poor servants. "Come on you two!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Rin will be here soon!" "So that's why we had to get up." Sango thought aloud. Sango and Inuyasha sat down on the couch, just waiting for Sesshomaru's big 'leaving home' speech. 

"Alright. As I've told you guys for the past two weeks, I'm going to the Bahamas with Rin for about a month. So that means-" Sesshomaru tried to say, but Sango cut him off. "No trashing the house, no leaving the country, no raves, and absolutely no people moving in." Sango finished. "Jeez, Sesshomaru! You tell us the same thing every year." Inuyasha said as his ears perked up.

 "Yes!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, "It's Rin!" Sango watched with distaste, as the two demons raced towards the door. "Oh yeah!" she heard Sesshomaru scream, "I won!" After a few minutes of hugs, kisses, and greetings, Sesshomaru, Rin, and a disgruntled looking Inuyasha walked in. "Oh, Sesshy! I can't believe we're going to the Bahamas. I mean Paris was great but-" Rin said as she looked around, and saw Sango sitting there.

 "Oh Sango! Can you believe it?!" she squealed as she ran up and hugged her. "Hmm?" Sango asked dryly. "Sesshy proposed to me!" Rin screamed.  Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head. "Rin, please?" he said as he pointed to his ears.

 "Oh, sorry Inuyasha!" she whispered. "Wait! Nobody move!" Inuyasha said as he held up his hand, "I hear something." Sango ran to the window, and jumped onto the windowsill. Inuyasha raced to see, and stood next to her. "Oh my God!" It's a moving van!" Sango said excitedly. "Look! There's the people!" Inuyasha said, jumping up and down. Out stepped a girl with long, black hair, a boy with short, black hair, in a ponytail, and a small boy with black hair. 

"Come on!" Sango said, as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out the door. "Hi! I'm Sango, and this is Inuyasha. I guess we're your new neighbors." Sango said. "Hi!" the girl with the long hair said, "I'm Kagome, this is Miroku," as she pointed to the boy with the ponytail, "And this is Sota." with that she pointed to the small boy. "Hi," Sota said with a small wave. 'He looks so much like Kohaku," Sango thought as she looked at the small boy.

 While thinking, she felt a hand where it wasn't supposed to be. She grabbed the owner of the hand's wrist. "HENTAI!" She screamed as she flipped him over. "Ow…do you do that to everyone?" Miroku asked, lying on his back, on the ground. "Sorry. Are you okay **Sango?**" Kagome exclaimed in a mother-like tone. Sango looked disgustedly at Miroku, lying on the ground.

 "Yeah. So how are you guys related?" Sango asked uncomfortably. "Hmm? Oh! Sota and I are siblings, and Miroku's are cousin." Kagome told her while helping Miroku stand up. Inuyasha, while remaining silent throughout the whole ordeal, felt a tug at his pants. Inuyasha looked down and saw Sota.

 "What?!" he asked irritably. "You guys don't look alike." Sota stated. "Well duh." Inuyasha said, "She's my stepsister. "Oh." Kagome said, "Where are your parents?" Sango suddenly got a distant look in her eyes. "They're gone. Inuyasha's older brother is our guardian," Sango said quietly.

 "Oh. I'm sorry." Kagome said apologetically. "So…" Inuyasha said, "You want us to show you around, or what?" "Please Kagome." Sota and Miroku said, falling to their knees, looking like they were praying. "Well…ask Mom, but I think we have to wait until after dinner." Aw, man!" Sota said, standing up.

 "We'll come by, say around, six?" Sango asked. "Sounds great, Sango-chan." Miroku said, standing back up. Once again, Sango felt a hand where it wasn't supposed to be. Sango flipped Miroku over so suddenly, he hit the ground, and was knocked unconscious. "Well bye, Sango, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, while dragging Miroku towards the door.

 "God, what a hentai!" Sango said with exaggeration on the word 'Hentai'. "It's okay." Inuyasha said, in a rarely comforting tone, "Now let's go home and shower and eat." "Race you there!" Sango said seriously.

 Sango took off running before Inuyasha even knew what happened. By the time he entered the house he heard the shower running. "Fine, Sango! Be a brat!" He heard Sango laugh and went upstairs to use the other bathroom.

 After about twenty minutes, Inuyasha came out, changed, and went downstairs, to heat up some ramen. Sango came out, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "Hi," Inuyasha said with his mouth full of ramen. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Did Sesshomaru and Rin already leave?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded is head. "Hmm…we need to go shopping." Sango stated. Sango sat down and just stayed silent. 

Inuyasha waved a hand in her face, but she didn't respond. "Um…Sango?" he said finally. "Hmm?" Sango asked, still staring into nothingness. "You okay?" he asked. "Did you notice how much Kagome resembled Kikyo, and how Sota resembled Kohaku?" Sango said, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

 Inuyasha looked up from his ramen, looking into Sango's eyes, which were filled with grief. "Why don't you-" Inuyasha tried to get out but the phone interrupted him. Sango, still being in socks, slid over to the phone.

 "Hello, Sango speaking." "Hi!" she heard a hyper voice at the end. "Um…Kagome?" Sango guessed. "Yeah!" Okay, we're done eating. Do you want us to come over and go on that tour?" "That sounds fine." Sango hung up the phone and walked towards the living room. "Who was it?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. "Kagome." Sango replied while putting on her sneakers.

**ding-dong**

Okay! Tell me how I'm doing! Again, just go down and press that little purple button! The 2nd chapter is in progress. Also I've got some poems I'm going to be putting up soon at www.fictionpress.com. I'm not going to update until I've got 5 reviews, so review! Laters!

                                                          **Lily**      


	2. Sorry?

A/N: Hi! I know, it's been forever since I've updated this story, but I started it a looooong time ago. So now I've got to change the pairings slightly. And probably the relations, too. I know, now you all think I'm a bitch. But, actually, I'm okay with that. Just…here's a little preview, but it'll be up in a day. And for those of u who like the regular pairings, review, and I'll post it, after I revise it for grammatical errors. Thanks!

**Preview**:

The doorbell rang.

"Sango!" Kohaku yelled, "You're date's here!"

"He's not my date!" Sango yelled back, as she came down the stairs in some baggy jeans, and a long-sleeved black shirt, that said 'Bite Me' in sleek silver lettering.

Sango opened the door, to find a surprised Kagome, and a laughing Ayame.

"We have some work ahead of ourselves. A lot of work." Kagome said, biting her lip.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" Miroku asked, looking at the tie with confusion.

"Yes Miroku, now hold still." Inu-Yasha told him.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to a fancy restaurant. And Kagome said so."

**End. **

A/N: Again, sorry, but I lost enthusiasm for that story, but I'll try to rewrite it, if you really want. Just review me, and tell me what you want!

Ill.


End file.
